


Wolf and Little Red

by orphan_account, sterektothemoonandback



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Costumes, Denial of Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Disguise, Dry Humping, Emotional Constipation, First Time, Halloween, Hurt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parallels, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Scott is not a werewolf yet, Secret Relationship, Top Derek Hale, clothed orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterektothemoonandback/pseuds/sterektothemoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles dresses as Little Red Riding Hood with a bat for Halloween and goes looking for his big, not-so-bad wolf. Derek tries to resist the call of his mate but how strong is he really?</p>
<p>Canon elements included up till before season 3.<br/>--edited (ch. 1-5), (also, i suck at tags) --</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed to write a Sterek fanfic and I got this for Halloween tonight and blegh, it's rushed cuz it's 3 am and I'm tired but I had to finish it! I'm such a big Sterek fan, I couldn't believe I hadn't written anything yet! So this is my first Sterek fanfic and I don't really like it, there are things that NEED to be fixed !! D: I hope I can get to that soon but I am so lazy and ugh... But anyways, this is for all Sterek fans out there, enjoy ~

All Hallows' Eve. The one night in the year where Derek could go out in the drunken mass and not have to hide who he was. He didn't have to not have fangs and bright blue eyes. It was easy to blend in and no one would remember a thing the next day anyway. People, mostly sparsely clothed females but on occasion the one or other male, would swoon over him, admiring how his 'fake' teeth looked so real or asking where he had bought contacts with such vivid color or _can those muscles be bought or did he train every day for this one nigh_ t? He also heard a lot of criticism about his 'costume'. _It was clearly just a quickly thrown together thing out of laziness and werewolves didn't even look like that_. But it was all just lust and jealously, drenching the room in a biting stench so that Derek found it hard to be polite and come up with something to say.

He wanted to be able to talk to enjoy someone else's company. Loneliness was an all too familiar feeling. And now even Laura had disappeared, leaving him completely to himself. Wolves weren't supposed to be alone.

But too often he found the evening so disappointing and he ended up asking himself why he even tried over and over again when the evening always ended in a disaster. It was the same every year and yet he still found himself going to Halloween parties, searching desperately for someone who was actually fascinated with the creatures they dressed up as and was not just showing off legs and cleavage or defined abs. He couldn't get over the fact that Halloween was like any other party; just another opportunity to get drunk off your ass and get laid, which Derek either couldn't - because he'd need more alcohol than he could ever get into his system at once to achieve the slightest buzz - or refused to do - because every of the young werewolf's involvements with the other sex seemed to lead to death. And so the twenty year old wandered the world, alone, in search for something he never found. 

Even upon his return to Beacon Hills - where he should've been looking for Laura - he made his way to a Halloween party, despite the feeling that he knew everyone in the small town anyway.

~

When Stiles had been pleading with all of his friends to go to that huge Halloween Party down town, he had been planning the creepiest, most amazing costume ever to have existed in Beacon Hills because who knew more about the supernatural and mysterious than the awkward, geeky sheriff's son? Of course, he had no proof that anything supernatural existed. There was always a plain and simple answer to everything. But what was more fun than for one night pretending that all was possible?

He wouldn't be going for gruesome because personally Stiles was a fan of big and strong and scary things, yes, but blood and guts, no, no thank you. Weeks had been spent online and in the library, researching all kinds of dangerous nightly creatures instead of doing his work or spending extra time practicing lacrosse with Scott. They both dreamed about first line but was it probable? Not so much. He could tell though that Scott didn't mind because just a few weeks into the school year a new matter literally walked into his life. The second the new girl, Allison Argent, had walked into the class room, she had taken over Scott's mind and she still had reign over it. As long as he had something to do and his best friend still spent time with him, Stiles was fine with that. They made quite the cute couple anyway, but Scott worried about everything just a little too much and wouldn't shut up, even though Stiles was usually the one talking like a waterfall.

It made Stiles a bit jealous though because he felt lonely sometimes. Even though he had a caring father and wonderful friends, his father worked a lot and the girl he had a raging crush on never gave him a second glance and so even with tasks to do, he'd get this dull ache in his chest, which were curable if he had someone to curl up with on the couch. It was moments like those that he missed his mom the most. He missed that feeling of family. John Stilinski was doing his best, Stiles would never accuse his father of ever doing anything wrong - except not eating healthy enough and overworking himself - but things had never been the same after that fateful night in the hospital, where the looming feeling of loneliness and fear were bigger than he had ever experienced.

The other times when he wished for special company was when he had to play with himself all the time instead of gaining experience in the interesting world of sex. It was that very thought with which the 16-year old woke up with from the dream that would determine the outcome of the night of Halloween, even though the party was exactly 17 days away. Stiles woke with morning wood, pre-come having already formed a damp spot on the front of his boxers as he found himself rutting into the mattress beneath him. As he grew conscious, he turned over to take care of the problem, throwing the covers off to the side. All it took were two lazy strokes before spasms of pleasure rocked through him hard, pulling moans from his throat.

Wiping the jizz off with a tissue, Stiles lay there lazily, trying to remember all the details of his oh so vivid dream. There was something about this dream, something tempting and demanding. The outfit he had worn involved a red cloak including a big red hood, which clearly indicated that this was some kind of Red Riding Hood thing, which he was supposedly involved in. Especially considering the fact there had most definitely been a wolf there somewhere. He hadn't seen it. There were only rushes of black fur caught from the corners of his eyes before the animal disappeared from sight. There had been a howl though and paw prints and Stiles knew how to distinguish those when he came across them. The only thing that confused the teen was the fact that there were no wolves in California and that he hadn't been the wolf's enemy... It had been something else he hadn't managed to place.

One thing he was sure of though without even as much as a second thought. He would be going as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween, in a male version. Maybe he would find himself a cute she-wolf and it would kind of be a gender-swapped thing but that was completely fine with him. Or even if he found a big, strong he-wolf, he was open for that as well.

It didn't take much researching to find all kinds of different versions of the children's tale, involving many different themes and relationships. Some disturbing, some simply strange... And the one or other very appealing story, drawing the boy's hand to his groin. Definitely not stories to put in a children's book. These stories started unraveling fantasies in Stiles' head about the Halloween party. He wasn't sure how he connected his dream with the Halloween party or why he believed the dream was of such importance, it just seemed that way and the seed had quickly spread roots, so that he was set on the costume, immediately buying a big red cloak. This Red Riding Hood didn't carry a basket around, he had a wooden bat, which was decorated with deep red paint. Red Riding Hood himself wore tight black skinny jeans and a snug black V-neck. This was not part of his usual attire but this was not a usual situation either. And to top it all off, he bought a plain black eye mask to finish his own eerie version of the folklore.

His costume was picked on by the group because, really, Little Red Riding Hood? People barely knew that anymore nowadays but Stiles ignored them because their costumes were no better. He had obviously put the most effort in this but he didn't even care because he lost sight of them, wandering off as soon as they arrived at the party.

It was loud inside, crowded and yet Stiles still managed to bump into Lydia Martin within the first five minutes, already having locked lips with Jackson Whittemore, the star player at their school, always acting the king, playing himself up as higher and more important than the rest of the school. Stiles absolutely hated his guts mostly because Jackson kissing the girl Stiles has had a crush on since he was in third freakin grade and there were also things like his arrogant narcissism and how he bullied others, Stiles included. 

Wandering around in the crowd was of no use. The dance floor was way too packed and too dark and the bar was surrounded by people of all ages trying to get drunk as fast as possible. Stiles would not find his beloved wolf in either of those places. It was like pieces of a puzzle falling together in perfect order when they both happened to retreat to a corner where the crowd was busy with games. Halloween games of course and then the usual party games because it seemed someone was very eager to play spin the bottle. Stiles was too. Usually it was not a game he preferred but right now he was a frustrated young male, having spent every minute of the last two weeks preparing for his encounter with his soul mate - or even just his first relation ship at least, but he tended to dream big sometimes - and he had nothing but the sight of couples everywhere he looked. He needed some of that right away, even if for one night.

Derek was not in the mood for this at all. Not in the mood for boobs getting pushed into his face, tired of the high pitched giggling and the 'accidental' stumbles, given as excuse to feel him up. He was no more than a piece of meat for the crowd of girls in front of him. None of them were his type. Skimpy outfits, long fingernails and the rest of the Barbie attire were absolutely not his thing. That's when he heard a shout from a table nearby, calling for one more player and there was no way Derek was going to let this chance of escape slip away. Of course, he could have just gone home. But he couldn't get himself to do so. It was pathetic really, how desperate he was.

He called back to announce his arrival, hurrying to the table and sliding into the last seat. Then with wide grins from a lot of the participants, the game began. Derek could feel the presence of a burning gaze on him and looked toward the right to meet dark eyes staring straight at him. It was rather dim here as well so that he had to concentrate on his other senses, trying to pick up on what was going on in the red cloak. The hood was pulled up and Derek really wanted to ask if it wasn't hot inside, just so he could see the face. Whatever signals the figure in red was sending out, it had Derek needing to know more. His gaze had locked with that of the owner of that slender body with arms and legs to match. There was no cleavage being thrust toward him, barely any skin showing and there was no immediate suggestive gestures coming and that was good, that was very good, indeed.

It might've been luck but it could have very well also just been fate, playing a sickly sweet game with these two lonely males because the first time the bottle landed on Derek, it landed on Little Red as well. With his blood racing, Derek waited as the stranger walked over to him. There was no expression to read on what little was visible of the face under the hood and Derek didn't even know what scent he was currently sensing. It smelled like a hurricane.

Stiles was nervous as hell as he made his way over to the bright eyed man, whose jaw was covered in stubble. He wasn't sure what to think. Could this be the wolf he was expecting? There wasn't much that gave away what kind of costume this was. He could be mistaking him for a vampire and that would be a bitter disappointment because even though Stiles was overwhelmed by the thought that his partner was a guy, this one was to drool for. What he tried to concentrate on, was if this was a wolf costume, a werewolf costume. The question was burning on the tip of his tongue. It was expected of him to give this big bad boy a lap dance tho and so he clambered over to him awkwardly, heart starting to race when he was in place. He had never even kissed someone, how was he supposed to give a lap dance?! But he couldn't back away, he wasn't going to. This was his chance.

Stiles felt hands find a firm grip on his hips as he braced his hands on the male's knees, feeling powerful muscles underneath just like the ones that showed through the shirt. With his ass against the man's crotch, he started to rock back and forth, having faced the opposite way on purpose, so he wouldn't have to look into Derek's face, feeling his face heat up. There was no reaction what so ever from behind him and Stiles was starting to worry he was doing it all wrong and making a fool of himself, when he realized that he was rocking back against something harder than at the beginning and at that he heated up more, his breaths rushing out his mouth heavily. At this point, he was flustered and feeling incredibly awkward because he would have to keep doing this for 7 minutes and while the rest continued with the game, he knew the stranger's full attention was on him.

"So, what are you dressed as?" Stiles asked to break the silence, to distract himself from the hard on he felt against his rear end and the one straining against his own pants, which finally confirmed to him that he was in fact bi and he was glad to have found that out at least.

Derek wasn't sure what exactly was going on. With the way the younger stranger moved in his lap, swinging his hips and grinding back against him, creating beautiful friction, it was no wonder he had gotten hard. He hadn't had anything with someone else for quite a while after all and the arousal and excitement that wafted up from just beneath his nose, made him feel like he was slowly losing his senses. Because apparently, werewolves don't get drunk on alcohol but they get drunk off the attention they get from their mates.

Now, Derek didn't know any of this at that point. Didn't know that the interest he had in Little Red here, was the beginning of a deeply rooted love, which was eager to grow. His inner wolf recognized his mate immediately but Derek was drunk on the smell and the feeling of the body against his, so drunk that he did not even realize these were not female hips he had his hands on. And as his arousal grew strangely fast, and he planned to take the risk and take Little Red with him, for just tonight, for just a one night fling, he didn't know that things would run out of control like they did every time. He just knew that Stiles was asking questions, lots of questions, with genuine interest sounding in his voice.

The teenager was growing more and more excited by the second, in more ways than one, because his gut feeling had been right and he couldn't believe it, but he had found the wolf he had been looking for. And the wolf was in fact a he-wolf and it made Stiles' heart pound harshly, which he had no idea that the he-wolf could hear. All too soon, the 7 minutes were called off and he reluctantly removed himself from the male. He wanted more of his wolf. His cock was pressing painfully against his tight jeans and he needed to do something about it. He could still feel the lingering touch of the small caresses at his hips.

As he reached down to adjust his pants at his crotch, hoping to ease the strain, there was a hot whisper at his ear from that deep voice he could listen to to the end of time, telling him to meet him outside. And Stiles stood there, hand frozen at his groin as his member throbbed and head spun. Light fear coursed his veins, hitching his breath and it almost felt like he would get a panic attack but it was the lust that kept him grounded. This was what he had wanted, was it not? Except he had pictured his first time being in his bed, not in an alley near a bar at a Halloween party by a werewolf. His dick was begging for it though, pre come starting to dampen his boxers and Stiles made his decision, quickly following the older man out.

Derek waited impatiently, restlessly, needy, fearing that Little Red had fled his fingers but no sooner than he'd given into that thought, did the red cloak come out of the bar. He would've lead Little Red to his car, would've driven them home if he was planning on this being something more, would've done it in the car if there had been just a little more space but so he lead Little Red over to the darkness in the alley, the rushing of the blood in the smaller figures frame almost deafening in Derek's ears. Or maybe it was his blood rushing through his ears, though he was pretty sure that all his blood was in the lower region of his body.

As they were engulfed by the darkness, Derek turned immediately to press a hungry kiss to the teen's mouth, sucking at the lip, nipping and slipped his tongue between the lips to invade the hot and wet, all the while receiving moans and whines from Stiles. The teen hadn't know hot a kiss could get as he reached for the man, clutching his shirt and pressing up to him, rubbing his crotch onto his thigh, needing friction. The cloak had covered almost the whole body up till now, Derek didn't realize a thing off when seeing Little Red as a woman, until as he held the waist of the smaller frame he realized after a moment that there was something hard ramming into his thigh, something a women did not possess. And he pulled away from the kiss, confused or better said shocked, whereas Stiles whined, needing more. He leaned up to press his bruising lips along the older male's jaw.

Derek didn't know what to think. He reached up beneath the cloak to the other's chest, feeling no rise and fall but only a flat surface and didn't know what to do. The primal instinct remained in him though, drawing him to the smaller male that was pressing himself up against him, gasping against his neck at the hand on his nipple. And he realized he wanted Little Red all the same. Stiles clawed at his wolf desperately, close, so close that he needed release and didn't care how loud he was being or that his dick hadn't even been touched.

Derek finally woke from his paralysis and pushed the male back up the to the wall, easing a leg between his legs and up against his groin, against which Stiles eagerly ground. Their lips reconnected and Derek stuck his tongue back into the boy's mouth as he rubbed a thumb over his nipple and Stiles let out two loud whining moans, fingers wrapping in the fabric of the shirt in his fists as he spasmed against Derek's leg, shooting a numerous amount of loads into his jeans, rubbing his crotch against the firm surface until he finally calmed down, panting and almost limp on the leg supporting his weight.

For Derek, this had ended disappointingly fast. He had hoped to gain more during the night, but the confusion had not worn off just yet so he was also kind of glad. Did he really want something with a guy? As he held Little Red, listening to his slowly calming heartbeat, as the boy regained his strength, he continued to place small kisses to the skin. And yes, he realized, he needed more, he needed to do this. There was going to be no next time so it had to be done or he would regret it to the end of his life. A certain warmth engulfed him as Stiles entangled his hands from his shirt and wrapped them around him, still breathing heavily. Derek placed a quick kiss to the right earlobe and whispered, "There's still something needing to be taken care of." For extra measure, he pressed his hips forward, his hard on into the teen's thigh and he heard the other heart skip a beat.

"Wha-what do y-you want me to do?" Stiles asked, not remembering a moment he had been more nervous in his life. He had just had the best orgasm of his life and even though the cooling wetness in his pants was not comfortable, he wouldn't trade the moment for anything in the world and he didn't want to disappoint the man who gave him this feeling. Derek pulled back slightly so that Stiles was shakily standing on his own feet again and dropped his hands to the Stiles fly, the sound of the zipper no match to the deafening pounding Stiles' heart started up. The cool air bit at his sensitive region and he gnawed at the inside of his cheek.

Derek heard him swallow heavily but the boy didn't stop him in any way, just exposed his neck further as Derek sucked on it and grazed his teeth against the skin, causing Stiles to mewl. Having pulled down the pants and boxers, he pulled away from the boy's neck to give two of his fingers a quick suck as he did not have lube before he led them to behind the boy, whispering, "Just relax," before returning his lips to his neck. Stiles hooked his arms around his neck, forcing himself to take deep breaths.

A shudder ran through him when Derek dragged a finger across his hole and at first, Stiles twitched away from the touch, trying to escape forward, where Derek stood though. The man wanted to do this quickly but painlessly as possible. They were out in the open and it was probably cold for Stiles, who unlike him, only had a human body temperature. So Derek didn't hesitate to slowly push his index finger through the ring, at which the boy hanging on to him grunted, his muscles clenching around Derek's fingering, trying to force him out.

"Relax," repeated, rubbing his lower back with his other hand, sensing how strained Stiles' deep breaths were and soon feeling the way ease up and he proceeded to slide the finger up to the base. Stiles nails dig into the back of his neck and he let out a series of groans, his body wanting to fight the intruder, whereas he was desperately trying to do what Derek had told him to. There was no time to do this the proper way though so the man figure it was best to find the younger male's prostate soon because he could smell the saltiness of forming tears. Derek started moving his finger at which Stiles went through another struggle, whining but not asking him to stop and Derek didn't. Rather, he soon added a second finger, which already caused a light pain and Stiles clenched his teeth, resting his forehead against the well-built shoulder of the taller male. Just then Derek wriggled his fingers and felt for the prostate, finding it as the boy in his hands gasped loudly and pushed back against his hand, dick twitching back to life immediately.

"Oh god, yesss," he moaned, Derek fucking him with his fingers now, hitting his prostate with every thrust and Stiles soon thrust his hips back in time, lifting his head again to moan out to the air. He had never believed something could feel this good. No wonder people liked getting fucked in the ass, it was heavenly and he already couldn't get enough of it. He looked up to Derek with lust-filled eyes, starting to pump himself to add to the sensation and the other male used to the situation to add a third finger just to get Stiles properly prepped. There was a pause in the teen's movements as he adjusted to the third digit and Derek pulled Stiles' hand away from his member, having seen how sensitive he was. The boy didn't mind though because when the fingerfucking started back up, with the wonderful sensation of the stroking of his prostate, he was so close to another release. It took just a few of his own thrusts back to Derek's fingers before his balls pulled together.

"Fuck, oh. Fuuuuck, oh, holy crap," he moaned heartily, almost shouting and shot cum up onto his shirt, less this time but the effects being just as intense, darkening his sight, buckling his knees so that Derek had to catch him before he fell to his knees. The older male hadn't expected him to come before he was inside him but decided to use the moment of relaxation to his benefit. The younger male had come twice, intensely and just watching him made Derek even hornier, along with how vocal he was being and the touches - he was enjoying himself much more than any sex he'd had up till now. He had even forgotten that they were out in an alley. If he had known earlier that Little Red was male, he might've lead him to the bathroom - which, he would admit, was not much better but was at least warmer and cleaner.

Now though, it was time to finish this and he licked his palm to slick his cock up a little before he lifted Stiles by the waist, the boy complying when he told him to wrap his legs around his waist. Aligning himself, he pushed straight up to the hilt into the boy, forcing a cry out of him before he bit his knuckle. Derek's dick was pretty big and he felt as he was being torn in two. He felt the urge to cry out to the male to stop and pull out, afraid of the pain searing through him hotly, tears sliding down his cheeks. But he had come this far... He wasn't going to back down now. If he did, he might not see his wolf ever again. He could get upset with him. And with the hot orgasms the werewolf had given him, he felt oblige to give something back.

Something tore at Derek from the inside at the cry and he cringed, debating on pulling out and just running away. That wasn't going to happen though, he wouldn't leave Little Red hurting like that. He was going to make this feel good for him. He rolled his hips in circles lightly to get Stiles accustomed to the length and especially width. Before he started pulling out, he angled his hips, trying to relocate the position he had found with his fingers earlier, pressing his lips to the younger male's in a distraction. When a hum vibrated through Stiles throat the werewolf knew he had found what he was looking for. He kept his hips in that angle so that every slow thrust would brush against it and the human broke the kiss to let out a moan.

There would be no more reviving Stiles' cock anymore now, he was spent but he enjoyed the treatment even as the wolf picked up his pace, fucking Little Red into the wall. He didn't need too long before his thrusts grew erratic, uncoordinated and he gave a strong , deep thrust, which whipped the breath from Stiles lungs from a moment, and held himself there, fingers digging deep into the human's hips, enough to bruise, as he ejaculated stream after stream into the teen. He then rode his orgasm out, brushing against Stiles' prostate a few times more before pulling out.

The teen hung off his shoulder as Derek pulled his pants back up and tucked himself back in. The male Little Red Riding Hood was broken, destroyed, had had his wits fucked out of him and couldn't have imagined anything he would done rather. This was by far, the best day of his life. The werewolf was helpful and lifted his boxers and jeans, zipping the male up. He escorted him to what was apparently his car, where Stiles pulled Derek into a lazy kiss before crawling into the car, spent.

Derek turned his back and walked away from the teen, telling himself that this chapter was closed. What he didn't know was that the teen he had been with had not had a single drop of alcohol in his blood. He wouldn't wake up with a hang over and have a blank memory of what happened the night before. The werewolf's Little Red would recognize the man if he saw him again. He would be searching for him, longing for him just like the wolf in Derek would be for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have ideas how to continue this but should I?  
> I would love if I could find a cowriter to write with because two heads are better than one and maybe we would come up with something AMAZING, huh how does that sound?? xD anyone interested...?  
> or maybe someone to look over my stories before I post them and help me post them because I feel like I'm doing everything wrong!  
> but anywayss, thanks SO MUCH for reading, love you guys! And Happy Halloween :D
> 
> Edit(24.02.2015): Slight edits to make it sound better, since this is apparently a chaptered fic now and I'm trying to get back into writing. Probably not the last version, unless I get too lazy~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it finally is! I'm sorry I took so long :/ But I kinda have a lot to deal with and I was having some trouble with details and all... But I have a co-writer now and I would like to thank her for helping me with ideas and she also wrote a bit in this chapter and we started on the next. Not really Sterek in this part but there will be!  
> And so much love and thanks to everyone one of you who read it and gave me kudos and especially the comments!! I never expected it to be read that much, haha. So yeah, THANK YOU <3

Stiles did not got go back into the bar for the party because his mission had been successfully completed. He had found his wolf and he was no longer a virgin and he had just had the best night of his life and a nap was just about the perfect thing right now. He curled up on the back seat, uncomfortable in more ways than one but not caring in the least, he drifted off into a dreamless doze, only woken when a drunk Scott and Allison, with too much sexual tension between them, and Isaac came to the car, asking for their designated driver to take them home.

Little Red was not happy about being woken and he did not understand why Scott and Allison didn't do something because they have been together for two months and their first night together had yet to come, whereas he had gotten right to it with a stranger. His thoughts stayed on his wolf only and nothing else, nothing but his mouth, his muscles, his fingers and oh fuck, his cock. Stiles heard nothing that his best friend said during the drive. And if Scott wouldn't have yelled at him, reaching over to grab the wheel and yank it to the side, to which Stiles immediately slammed the breaks down with a cry, he might've had his third orgasm that night.

"What the fuck, Scott?! You could've gotten us both killed!" he exclaimed, his heart pounding as he looked over to the other teen.

"You could've gotten someone killed!" Scott shouted back at him with eyes wide as he tore open the door and jump out. He had seen something flit out of the trees and across the street, right in front of the car. There was no way he could've made it to the other side. He had to check if the dog was alright even if Stiles was yelling at him, calling him back in and questioning his friend's sanity.

They hadn't felt any kind of impact so they couldn't have hit whatever it was. It had reminded Scott of a dog but it had been rather large, being level to the jeep. Turning his head to the right, he had the eerie feeling that whatever it had been, it was still there, looking back at the street.

"Scott! Scott!! Hey, SCOTT!" Stiles shouted, having opened the door about to go over and drag his drunk friend's ass back into the car. "You can't be that drunk that you're hallucinating," he complained, unhappy that he had to be moving with the current state his pants were in.

Just as Scott's gaze found its way over to the irritated face expression of the other teen, a whine sounded from the bushes. And there was no way Scott was going to let a helpless animal limp around in pain so he whirled over in the direction, sprinting off.

~

Thank god it was a Saturday because, whereas Stiles did not have a hang over like his friends did, he did wake up with his pants full of dried cum. A ton of his own in the front and the wolf's across his ass, where it had leaked out during the night. It wasn't enough that his ass was sore from his first fuck, no, the skin around his crotch and ass needed to be all sore as well, like around his mouth, where he had gotten himself beard burn without even knowing that such a thing even existed.

Walking out of the nice and warm shower, just the towel around his waist, Stiles startled as he found Isaac waiting in his room.

"Uhm... the hell?" he greeted him in surprise.

"Your uh, dad let me in," Isaac mentioned, motioning in direction of the door.

"Yeah, seems he did," he nodded slowly. That didn't lessen his confusion though because Isaac and he weren't really what you would call friends - in fact, neither was his relationship to Allison nor, unfortunately, Lydia. The only friend he had in the end was Scott, which was where he would've expected Isaac to be at if he needed something. "What the hell do you need me for anyway?"

Stiles turned to his closet to get fresh clothes, now glad that he had thrown his dirty clothes straight into the hamper and not just on the floor like he would occasionally do. A teenager thing, although he kept his room quite clean for the most part when he wasn't busy with projects or anything.

"You weren't answering your phone so Scott sent me to get you." And just as Stiles was going to turn his head over at the other teen to ask just what exactly for, since it apparently wasn't important enough to skip work for - should he even be working with that bite wound? - and yet it was so important it couldn't wait till after work, "Something to do with a miracle and 'the bite from last night', which I don't even know if I want to know anything about..."

"Well, it better be a miracle if he expects me to waste my free time driving to the vet's," Stiles replied. He didn't know what to think of this whole thing; him having to go visit Scott asap and having Isaac sent as a messenger. Maybe the bite was having some after effects of the bad kind on his friend. Either way, Stiles found himself in his car with Isaac next to him, 5 minutes and a slice of toast later. Proper breakfast would have to wait until afterward.

When Scott told him, "It's gone!" in a very excited whisper, Stiles had been ready for either a joke or to point out to his hung over friend that the wound was on the other side of his body but then he pulled up his shirt and right where Stiles had seen the gashes from last night, the skin was flawlessly healed.

"What? But... We both saw that. And I wasn't even drunk! I mean, the nurses saw it and I remember us talking about how lucky you were your mom didn't have the late shift and how great the other nurses were to keep it a secret just because you have a handsome face. Dude, it was THERE-"

"And now it's gone!" Scott finished the sentence with matching enthusiasm.

"Amazing... So since when do you have this magical healing ability? Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"If I only knew myself! Just last week I had bruise that wouldn't fade for days-"

"Wait a moment, guys. Will someone tell me what happened last night?" Isaac demanded, interrupting Scott, and Stiles asked himself when during these last two months had the teen grown the balls to talk like that. He'd been like a lost puppy when he'd just started hanging out with them, trailing after Scott as if searching for some guidance quality that Stiles wouldn't bet on his friend having at the moment. Allison probably played a big role in this whole thing because she'd immediately found a liking to Scott whereas she had apparently been friendly to Isaac during math or something and he took that as a cue to join the group. Maybe he was being too hard on the boy but he just wasn't as much of a soft person as Scott.

"Aw, come on. Keep up, Isaac. He was bitten right here last night by a rabid dog of some kind and now he magically healed," Stiles explained exasperated, jabbing Scott in the side in the process.

"Hey!" the teen exclaimed, giving his friend a disapproving look.

"You have magical healing powers. You shouldn't even have been able to feel that," he argued in turn, mind feverishly working to try and figure out what was going on because he was the last person in the world who would truly blame something on magic without any further information.

"Only problem is that there have been no reports of loose dogs running about. And I think they would mention it especially if he had rabies of some sort," he then added, his tone fully serious now as his eyes flew around the room.

"Deaton doesn't have some secret lab somewhere in the back here where he does evil little experiments... Does he?" the 16 year old asked, pulling a face in suggestion to which Scott pulled one in horror.

"What? No! Stiles," he exclaimed, the latter rather being a plea for him to reasonable.

"Yeah, no. Was just a thought. You never know but whatever," Stiles shrugged it off, throwing the idea away in the back of his mind. He was quite convinced his idea was brilliant though because really, if Deaton turned out to be some mad scientist, then no one could say he hadn't suspected anything.

That was when Scott threw them both back out because he had to work. Stiles called his friend out on how he had driven all this way and didn't even get 5 minutes with him, but his mind was elsewhere. And he could imagine Isaac would be offended on Monday for getting ignored by him on the ride back and not even getting offered a ride home but that was not one of Stiles' concerns right now. This mystery was a good thing to distract him from the nagging feeling he got at even the slightest reminder of last night.

Sure, he'd been all pleased and satisfied, but now, the morning after, he'd get the hint of an on coming panic attack at the slightest thought. He couldn't get bound to a stranger. He couldn't rely on the vain hope that a random stranger who had shown the slightest attraction to him was some kind of knight in shining armor. He was getting his fairy tales mixed up here. Not to forget, in some versions of Little Red Riding Hood, the wolf ended up eating Little Red.

So his full attention was focused on reports of rabid animals through out the state and through out the years; even on myths and legends of alleged werewolves because even if there hadn't been wolves in California for about 60 years, they had both heard a specific sound last night sounding similar to a howling wolf.

Stiles wasn't sure how much he believed in what he was reading but it all fit so perfectly. Scott mentioned that he got to the clinic in record time that morning, being out of breath, which usually caused a problem for the asthmatic teen but failed to this time, and the extraordinary submission he was getting from the dogs, whereas the cats seemed to go crazy when he simple entered the room. There was also the hearing matter. Scott understood every syllable that Stiles muttered under his breath during the phone call later in the day and that was just as well out of the ordinary.

By evening, it was clear to the sheriff's son, no matter how much he was pushing the thought away of anything wolfy that had to do with himself, that his best friend had been bitten by a werewolf and had been cursed for life. Bringing this idea by to this friend though, proved a much harder task. Stiles hadn't even known that Scott could be so stubborn - although when Allison was concerned, he did tend to lose his mind. This just had something to do with her at the moment because Stiles was trying to kill Allison-time and that apparently was a no-go, no matter what was at stake. He was literally begging Scott to stay home for the sake of her life. But Scott was convinced if he missed one date, she'd dump him and never talk to him; Stiles didn't have a chance to talk that idea out of him and so was left to wonder how they could really be such great friends if Scott was actually so stupid.

Thankfully he had till Thursday at latest, which was when the moon next rose full, to come up with a plan in case Scott happened to turn into a blood thirsty monster who wanted to go out on a killing rampage, tearing up his sweet little girlfriend first. Which was technically quite alright with Stiles if it meant he would survive. But he shouldn't be thinking of death right away. The teen wasn't sure why he disliked that relationship so much. Allison seemed to be a down to earth girl who could also, when in need, take care of herself. She was friends with Lydia after all. Maybe it was just how irritating Scott's head-over-heels obsession was or maybe it was jealousy that a love like that was working out.

Because his wasn't. His crush on Lydia, which he had thought eternal when he was younger, had slowly died. He still thought she was a great gal, the best to have as a friend - and he was still trying to make that happen - but not his to confide in and give his heart to. And then those hopeful dreams of a strong, loyal wolf whom he could go crying to if he needed a sense of security and to simply have someone at his side - well, it all went to Scott as it seemed because the dreams must've been just a warning that his friend would be turning into a werewolf and nothing more. Maybe he was the lonely old grandma who's just lying around waiting to get eaten by the monster. In that case, he was sure to get hurt, because the grandma was just a victim in all cases.

And what else was there really to expect? He was always the one who ended up left on his own, hurt.

~

Derek had a problem. A very big problem. Ever since Hallow's Eve, his wolf was whimpering and whining, calling out for Little Red.

_Go._

_Find him._

It gave him no rest. Especially at night, when darkness fell and Derek was laying alone in bed, his inner wolf howling in search of the young man so he wouldn't have to spend the night alone.

_Find him._

So he could have a warm body to curl around on chilly nights, someone to keep him company when he was lonely. Derek didn't understand.

 _ **Why him?**_ he would ask.

 _Go_ , was the only reply.

Derek did. He searched in grocery stores, shops, whenever he was in town. Searching the lingering scent in the crowd. That sweet scent of passion and energy, the warmth; everything that was missing in his life. But by the end of the week Derek felt like he was going mad. There was no reason why he should be searching for that boy. He shouldn't be feeling this insane need for him. And what if he did find him anyway? No. He had to stop this before it all ended up in a disaster.

_**Enough.** _

To which his wolf pouted and cried. Instead of continuing to listen to the desperate pleas and wandering around like a total fool, he took it upon himself to find the newly bitten wolf and claim him as his before the alpha did. If possible before the next full moon. He needed the distraction.

Only half way across town from Little Red an older male was trying to burn the memories of the former night, which his inner wolf clung to desperately for no apparent reason, out with never ending exercise; only to be reminded that he had already before through fire been left abandoned and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (though to be honest, I have a feeling I should've just left it at that one chapter... I feel like I'm ruining it with this continuation :/  
> And I'm still a bit confused about how this site works so forgive any mistakes... as well as with the language, english isn't my first)
> 
> Edit(24.02.2015)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, I know. And I'm so very sorry.  
> Updating from my phone (such a hassle but eh I wanted to finally post) so I hope it ends looking alright??  
> Lots of love for anyone who's reading! All the kudos I got... it's just UNBELIEVABLE! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS!♥  
> This is kinda short and not great but it will get better I promise!!
> 
> Edit(24.02.2015): slow growth in the relationship because I got very awkward about smut? idk

Stiles could say it was the surprise of his life when he saw him walking up to them. It had been a week since he had seen this stranger and had shared a special night with him. If he was honest, in his head, the man was no stranger anymore. There had been multiple scenarios and confessions, intimate and happy times, in his head. But he wasn't being completely honest anymore. He hadn't even dropped hints to anyone about what he had been up to that Halloween night. Scott hadn't asked, too preoccupied with his dear Allison. When Isaac had asked though, Stiles had just waved the matter off. What did he owe him anyway? The teen meant nothing to him, really. He was too clingy, too dependent.

In the first moment, he hadn't even recognized his wolf. He only saw Derek Hale, a sad survivor of a cruel crime. Stiles knew that his father was convinced it had been arson and not just a tragic accident when the Hale house had burned up with all but three of the residents 6 years ago. Derek and Laura Hale had been at school at the time which saved them, and Peter Hale, their uncle, had been the sole survivor from within the house. He lay half burnt and catatonic in the Beacon Hills nursing home.

As Stiles watched the older male though, he realized there really wasn't much missing for him to look exactly like what he'd seen in the dim light of the werewolf he'd hooked up with. When he heard the voice, which was accusing them of trespassing, he knew it for sure. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Stiles hoped his gawking reaction didn't come across as too shocked and panicked, and that he could pass it off as surprise of seeing Derek here.

Derek seemed no friendlier to them because of Stiles and their history though. It was really kind of crushing. The boy figured he didn't recognize him since he had had the cape with the hood on and maybe Wolf had been drunk or something so he barely even remembered. Only Stiles couldn't remember smelling any alcohol in his breath. He didn't blame him though, his heart and mind were racing too wildly for that. He had no way of knowing that the scowl on the born werewolf's face was really the only expression that masked his inner turmoil.

~

It felt like his wolf was ramming against his rib cage harshly and whining, trying to get him to go closer. It cried with need and it was strong, causing this pain in Derek's chest.

Of course, the boy didn't look anything like Little Red so that Derek would've even doubted that this was really him if he didn't have the intoxicating smell and the familiarness of the erratic heartbeat as proof. He had heard his voice as well, when Little Red quietly told the other teen about him. It made him feel a little threatened, that Little Red knew so much about him but then again, he knew in return that this was the sheriff's son. Beacon Hills wasn't an all too large community.

The question was if he could recognize him as the wolf from Halloween. The teen hadn't smelled like he'd been on a substance, Derek knew that but his subconscious vehemently insisted that he had been and that Stiles wouldn't remember anything. What he smelled on the boy in front of him now was just fear. He was good at denial and suppressing feelings.

It was a disaster though, of course it was. He'd hoped he would never see Little Red again, because it made his wolf go crazy and he didn't need that. But that was just Derek Hale's luck. Little Red just happened to be the new wolf's friend, which meant he would be seeing him around, seeing as he intended to have the new wolf join his pack and have him help find the crazy alpha raging through town. He also needed to help him avoid the hunters. Damn hunters. Made everything that much harder.

And all he had wanted was to find his sister who had disappeared. This was what he got for that.

~

Surprises seemed to come hand in hand with Derek though because next thing that Scott and Stiles (thought they) knew, it was him who was running around killing people. They had no idea why he did it but they had found half of a female werewolf in his yard. Stiles was shocked, terrified, enraged and thinking how lucky he'd been to not end up cut in half on Halloween. Maybe Derek liked him a bit after all.

He wanted to understand what was going on. He wanted to understand Derek. So, even if climbing into the police car, which held Wolf in the back seat, was one of his stupidest ideas ever, he snuck in. He was quite glad the werewolf would be sent off to jail because even though he was attracted to him for some insane reason, if he was off limits, maybe he'd forget about this tall and handsome stranger and would finally forget about Wolf. It was clear that he had come unprepared. Unprepared to deal with his feelings when across from him.

~

Derek ended up coming back out of jail quickly and Stiles soon found out just how grumpy and angry Wolf actually was. It was mostly annoying but seeing how violent he could be, Stiles was also a bit scared. Derek seemed to completely ignore what had happened between them and his behavior, especially the death threats, kept the boy from speaking up. It was beyond frustrating, which made him angry at Derek in turn. Not to forget, the werewolf was constantly in life threatening situations that had Stiles freaking out for him. Derek made a downright mess out of the usually clever and composed boy.

This was his first complicated relationship, or even first any kind of relationship that wasn't family or friendship and all the emotions in him were not to be reigned. So, if someone were to kill Derek Hale, Stiles would be very grateful. But if his wolf died, he would be mourning greatly. He hated the werewolf from the bottom of his soul because he caused this in him but the bottom of his heart had fallen in love with him.

It's not like Stiles didn't try to talk to Derek and make him like him. He did try, when he wasn't too fed up with the stubborn goat. It seemed the perfect chance really, the time where he had to spend the whole day in the car with the other male and Stiles tried to squeeze what was happening out of him. But Derek Hale was as shut tightly as a clam. No amount of struggling from Stiles could get a proper response from him. Maybe it wasn't the proper chance to talk about their hook up, with Wolf in such a state but on the other hand, he wouldn't tell him what was going on. Derek looked like he might be dying but just as the werewolf was failing to tell him so, Stiles was successfully ignoring it.

Derek successfully ignored Stiles when he talked about anything but important business relevant things and after a while the boy did something he rarely did - he gave up. When Wolf came to him for help, he helped, while at the same time using him as meat to get Danny to cooperate - hey, revenge is sweet.

But he took what he could and enjoyed the pleasure in just being in proximity of his Wolf and being useful. Even though it was close to nothing compared to what he wanted to have, Derek seemed to slowly start to appreciate him in the slightest. He also saved his life so that's what Stiles clung to. That was all he had to hold on to.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't you trust me just this once?" Stiles snapped at the werewolf in his arm. He was keeping him alive after all, keeping him afloat in 8 feet of water while a crazy lizard-like creature was circling them and hissing as if it's life depended on it. The sound struck the boy through the bones and had initially chased a shiver down his back as it echoed off the walls. It still sounded gruesome but Stiles was slowly getting used to it - as awful as that thought was.

The worst part of the whole thing was not that he was stuck in here, having to hold up a grown, paralyzed werewolf because they were actually safe from the poisonous claws and dagger-like teeth while in the water. No. The was part was that this was the closest he had gotten to Wolf since Halloween. He could be enjoying this, he would be - the warmth he felt seeping from the bigger body despite the cold water, the familiarity of the muscles against him - if it weren't for the fact that Derek was his usual grumpy self, the irritation and anger coming off him in waves. Two stiff hours had passed and Derek had not come off of his snappy edge.

"No," he heard him growl. Because of course not. Derek Hale trusted no one. Stiles wanted to yell at him.

"You don’t trust me. I don’t trust you. But you need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go," the wolf added. His heart was telling him to let go, that Little Red could be trusted but the rational part of him was starting to panic. He could so easily just slip into the depths and drown and there was nothing he could do about it but try to talk to Stiles. That was something he was not good at. At all. He could threaten the boy and order him around when it came to business. This was business as well, in a way, they both had a mutual goal - to survive - but his fear was getting in the way now. And he had never been a good conversationalist anyway.

Derek was opening his mouth to growl at the younger male again that he was not going to let him go, when Stiles did just that and his surprised call was drowned out as he sank, panic gripping his heart. It was the wolf in him that forced him to calm down.

_It's Stiles. Stiles is trustworthy._

Stiles tried to ignore it all, the fear of being the reason Derek died, his anger at the wolf, the fact that his lungs and limbs were already burning in exhaustion and also how the drowning man thought he was saving him just for the purpose of having protection from the lizard creature. He cared about Wolf. He wouldn't just let him drown. Stiles wouldn't have been upset if he could have honestly claimed that Derek had no feelings. But there had been proof for the opposite that day.

When the serial killing creature had just appeared, Derek hadn't spared Erica a second glance. He'd put himself in between Stiles and the razor sharp teeth, let his beta get flung away and had turned to Stiles, leaving his back vulnerable. Derek had gotten paralyzed in an attempt to get Stiles out of harm's way. It was beautiful and thinking back to that, he forgave the sourwolf for everything - all the silences, the sharp glares and seeming hate.

Determination had settled in his bones as he swam over to the edge of the pool to grab his phone. He was going to save them, he was going to show Derek that he was worth his love and one day he'd get him to admit it was there. Equal bravery resided in Stiles as did in Derek or Scott as he made a lunge for his phone before the lizard could reach him. Him getting struck would've sealed both Derek's and his fate. There was no time to celebrate the small but significant victory though because his wolf was steadily running out of time at the bottom of the pool.

Stiles was high on optimism as he reached Scott but no sooner had the teen wolf picked up, he was already ending the call. Left speechless and feeling a bit betrayed, Stiles stared at the phone, dread spreading through his body. There was no time to feel sorry for himself though so he dropped the device and dove down to bring Derek back to air. He was ready for more anger and unreasonable death threats to come from the gasping body in his arms but wolf solely asked if he'd succeeded.

Stiles really wanted to say yes, he wanted to prove that he was strong and capable despite being a human - needed to prove to himself that he had made the right choice by rejecting Peter's offer.

Peter Hale, who had ended up being the crazy alpha, who killed sociopath Kate Argent only a few minutes before he was killed by Derek. When had Stiles' life become such a mess? All he knew was that it wouldn't be any kind of life anymore if he didn't somehow figure out how he could rest because he was barely keeping them both above water and his body was going to give up anytime soon. He was already starting to swallow water on a regular basis and Derek wasn't getting any lighter.

The man had just gone quiet when he realized that they were running out of time. It wasn't only that on his mind though. Stiles was still holding onto him tightly, refusing to let him go down. Stiles was now risking his own life in a desperate attempt to save both of them. He could've let go the moment he realized that he wouldn't manage but he didn't. Either they were both going to live or they were both going down.

The realization of this devotion from Little Red shattered his mind state. Derek hadn't experienced such behavior from anyone but his family and had never expected to see it again. Stiles was more than just a teen friend of Scott's, more than just an acquaintance - he was so much more.

And as Stiles hand slipped from the bar of the diving board, their last resort, he thought, this wasn't a bad way to die at all, in the arms of someone who honestly cared.

It was sheer luck that Scott appeared and saved the pair but Derek was painfully aware of the fact that if Scott had taken longer, the chances of survival would've been much lower for Stiles. Despite the strength and determination that the boy showed, he was yet just a human and humans drowned faster than werewolves.

He couldn't yet accept his attraction to the boy though. Even with his inner wolf basking in the warmth that came from Stiles' sacrifice and with the new image he had of him, his fear overruled. The wall that was built up around his heart, around his wolf, reached high and was tougher than steel. It was made to withstand the world coldly. The impact the sheriff's son had on it was still unseen, the process was slow and yet Derek could feel it, the softening, the slow intrusion. He saw it in Stiles' eyes when he dared to look at him, which he avoided.

Because he wasn't allowed to break now. He'd just become an alpha, had just gained the power, whereas a bloody battle had already started around them. He needed all his strength, all his thoughts and his resolve to focus on winning and keeping everyone alive.

He was isolating the small cracks in his wall that Stiles had caused as he talked to Scott about the terrible creation that had trapped them in the pool in the first place - the Kanima - when it was Stiles who grabbed everyone's attention and finished Derek's sentence with a pointed look at the wolf he'd kept alive. It caught Derek off guard and the look that the human got, had the lost and vulnerable wolf on display that he knew resided inside the angry alpha.

In the blink of an eye, Derek hid himself away again though and left Stiles to the side again with a bitter taste in his mouth because the alpha could not have any weaknesses in the middle of a fight and this was a war. Stiles understood though, in a way. He wouldn't push Wolf. There were other, much more important things that were going on at the moment. He told himself he was okay with all this, while an other part of him whispered in the back, that maybe he didn't even belong with Wolf after all. If Derek couldn't trust him after he'd clearly shown he'd give his life for him, then maybe it wasn't meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the interesting stuff should start ;)  
> I apologize for being slow and maybe a bit chaotic. This wasn't initially supposed to be a multi chapter story so I'm a bit lost on the whole thing but I hope it's still enjoyable!  
> Thanks to everyone for reading and giving me all the love! X
> 
> Edit(24.02.2015)


	5. Chapter 5

It was the summer after they had gotten rid of the Kanima and beaten Gerard. Scott, who was suffering greatly from heartbreak, had gone off to camp for the summer and Jackson had had enough of the supernatural and decided it was best to head off to London. Stiles couldn't see how that would be his best choice but whatever. It was Jackson. The jock had barely been anything more than a jerk and a nuisance and if he wanted to continue living like that, he wasn't going to stop him. They'd tried hard enough. Lydia still didn't acknowledge him and Allison had gone on vacation to France.

His father worked as hard as usual and so Stiles was alone. Alone, playing video games, browsing the internet and learning more and more useless shit until he was getting fed up with it himself - until Derek Hale surprisingly appeared in his room one day. The boy jumped in his chair when he caught the glimpse of a shadowy figure while he was whipping in his chair and flailed to turn around and then seem casual when he recognized the leather clad lad.

"No, no. Derek, this will not work. I am on summer break. This is my vacation from the supernatural world and I think I very well deserve it so just go back to the window and go run back where you came from," he complained because as much as he wanted Derek to be here for other reasons, the werewolf only came to him when he needed help with research, a plan or similar work. Something was going on again and Stiles was anxious about getting into anything without Scott. He obviously had no relations to the older male without Scott so he hadn't been expecting to be seeing any of Derek this summer. Deep inside, the suppressed side of the teen was celebrating with joy. He wanted to hug the man for saving him from this loneliness. It would've been like a dream come true if Derek would've just made himself comfortable and spent some time with Stiles.

But the hard set, grumpy expression didn't waver for a second. Derek was used to Stiles' way of things and he wasted no time getting straight to the point. "We can't find Erica and Boyd. They're in trouble and we need your help to get to them before...- as soon as possible."

Stiles knew Derek well enough by now. He could tell that he was hiding something, if not by the short, nervous twitch of his eyebrows, then only because Derek always knew more than he let on. These two sentences barely covered a tenth of what was going on and Stiles needed to know a lot more to be of any use. He needed to know everything. That was something he'd only get by interrogating Derek, forcing the information out of him because he was obviously only here because he had no other option.

Isaac and his alpha had tried to find the two by themselves for the past week and had reached a dead end they couldn't get around. Only then - probably after a long debate - did they decide to come to Stiles. He wasn't part of the plan from the beginning and that irritated him, a lot, but since when did anybody care about his feelings? Stiles could complain all he wanted, no one took his rambling seriously.

Derek was as always more than reluctant to reveal anything. The visit ended a few minutes after starting with the two of them in the jeep, driving to the Hale house in complete silence. Stiles could understand how Derek would deal with his problems by himself and block people out, except that that wasn't dealing with things. He needed to teach Derek to talk about his troubles and express his feelings. This angry predator thing he had going on was not the answer. Stiles knew he was trying but he just needed a little guidance, that's all.

Derek's jaw clenched while Stiles squirmed in his seat at a red light. Couldn't he stay still and be patient for a few more minutes? Obviously not.

"You do know that we'd be saving time if you would start telling me things right now. I mean, you already wasted more than a week," the boy stated, his fingers tapping against the wheel. Derek wanted to reach over and take his hand, thread his fingers through his and brush his thumb across the back of his hand. He wanted to soothe him, smile and tell him he didn't have to worry and that everything was fine. He wanted for Stiles to drive somewhere nice and not have to deal with an alpha pack. Stiles didn't deserve all the craziness going on in Beacon Hills. He was just human and this was dangerous and Derek should be protecting him instead of pulling him further into this.

That's why he let out a growl - one that echoed the one that the wolf inside him released - for the earlier mentioned reasons -, shaking his rib cage. He coupled it with a glare instead of a soft, worried look because, well he was angry. Angry at himself for not being able to handle this on his own self and angry at Stiles for being so smart that he had to ask for his help - and for being so stupid because he was willing to jump right into danger. Stiles could too easily get hurt and Derek didn't know if he could protect him.

The worried thoughts chased away anything the werewolf had wanted to say so that it left a silence for Stiles to reply to the animalistic sound with a huff. "Oh, come on. We both know you're a great alpha sourwolf but a growl will not end the argument. It's not a valid contribution to this discussion. So, speak, tell me which thoughts have you resorting to your animal side. And I won't accept the excuse that I frustrate you with my talking. I expect answers, Derek Hale," he scolded him.

Derek's glare intensified, although that was barely possible. That guy always looked like he was going to murder someone, except Stiles knew he was actually as soft as a teddy bear. Sure, he had killed Peter but there were a lot of reasons that that was the right thing to do. Derek was pretty wise. Stiles would've done the same thing. Stiles also knew that Derek was still particularly hurt and betrayed by what Scott had done - used him as part of his great plan. It was probably the reason why he was even more distanced than usual.

"Shut up, Stiles, and just keep driving," Derek grumbled at him. It was basically another growl, just less threatening because it was softened by the use of words.

Stiles merely scoffed at the command, raising a hand in protest just before the light turned green and he drove forward again. "Threats do not work on me anymore. Have we not established that?" He pointed out, glancing at the werewolf next to him.

As much as Stiles complained though, Derek stayed tight-lipped and in the end just resorted to staring out of the window and ignoring him. The teen was pissed off by the time they arrived at the house and he wished he could just turn around and drive back home again. Erica and Boyd's lives could be on the line though and even if he didn't know them that well, Stiles couldn't just leave them to their fates.

Isaac was waiting for them inside, pacing while letting out small whimpers and growls in frustration. Stiles could hear it as he walked up to the house. He was going to wait to ask why they were meeting here exactly but he immediately saw the symbol painted on the door and he stopped in front of it.

"This isn't like your triskele," he observed. "Why is this here? What does it mean?" He questioned, knowing that this somehow was part of the issue. Derek wouldn't just randomly draw that on his old burnt house that wasn't his property anymore. The older werewolf just shook his head and pushed Stiles inside lightly as Isaac opened the door from inside. Even Stiles could sense the panic coming from the curly haired male and he was starting to get really upset that no one was telling him what was going on.

"You guys better start explaining right now," he demanded, crossing his arms.

~

The meeting ended in nothing other than Stiles trying to grasp the situation properly, Derek sulking on the dusty, lumpy couch and Isaac having stormed off in anger that they hadn't managed to figure anything out yet. Stiles had to say he was surprised Derek hadn't made a big deal of this but he had been tight lipped the whole time, looking at the wall or any other insignificant object angrily instead of either of the two teens.

"An alpha pack," the human huffed for about the hundreth time as he shook his head. Sighing, he ceased his pacing and let himself fall onto the other end of the couch. He froze for a moment as something cracked beneath him before the cloud of dust that erupted from the cushion had him burst into a coughing fit. Derek just stared at him stupidly and Stiles had learned to read the words out of the grumpy wolf's expression.

"Yeah, yeah, that was all my fault," he grumbled, wheezing as he tried to regain a normal breathing rhythm. "Seriously though, you need a proper place to live. Like an apartment or something. Okay, not something. You need an apartment and I don't care what your excuses are. Not even a werewolf should live in abandoned, broken down buildings. It's not healthy," he mentioned seriously. "And if not for yourself - because you obviously don't know how to care of yourself right -" which wasn't completely true because Derek obviously knew how to take care of his body when it came to being fit, "then for me so I don't have to stumble around the subway cars blindly or die coughing here next week."

Derek knew that Stiles was right. No sane person would live in such places when they had a choice and it was one of the steps of getting his life back on track and being a good alpha. He also knew that Stiles would delve into a lecture about exactly those points if he didn't agree or stop him. So even though he wanted to argue that the alpha pack was more important and how they should deal with them first, he nodded curtly. He still didn't understand why Stiles cared about him when he gave him no reason to with his angry behavior.

The nod from Derek obviously caught Stiles in surprise, who had readied for a verbal duel. "Great! I'm glad we agree on that. I'll help you find a place and all. You just have to tell me what you'd prefer and what kind of budget we're on. I mean... do you even work? Do you have any money? I'm sure we can work something out if you don't. If nothing else, there's a guest room at my place where you could crash for a while. I'll get my dad around... somehow... or we don't have to tell him."

Derek couldn't help a snort as he shook his head, his lips quirking up. "You're ridiculous," he grumbled at Stiles and the boy wasn't sure if he should be more offended by this kind of insult than the usual direct threats and glares he got from him. It was new. "You're not lying to your dad because I won't be staying with you," he told him. He knew how close Stiles was his father and how much the boy hated lying to him. Derek understood. He wished he still had-

Derek didn't let his thoughts go further but instead concentrated on the boy in front of him as a couple of emotions passed through him, most of which he couldn't quite name. Stiles was such a mystery to him.

"An apartment then," he shrugged. "Let's head back to my place and we'll start looking." He stood up. For the momemt he needed something simple to deal with before he could make sense of the whole alpha pack matter. He was irritated once again when Derek shook his head with a half-smirk. That man wasn't capable of a smile. Not even half a smile.

"Stiles, I'll find a new place. Stop babying me. I'm capable of doing stuff by myself, you know."

"I'm not so sure about that," he crossed his arms.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Trust me... I can."

Stiles snorted, lips pulled into a tight line. He looked and acted much more like an alpha right now than Derek. Barely anyone could stand up to the actual alpha like this. There was always a glimmer of insecurity in their eyes, if they were doing the right thing and a little fear of how Derek would react. Stiles never seemed to care. He had his principals and his opinions and would stand his ground on them. They always entailed Derek's well being as well though. Stiles cared more for him than either Scott or Isaac did. Isaac was torn between Derek and Scott and Scott still hadn't warmed up to Derek one bit.

"I recall you saying not too long ago: 'You don't trust me. I don't trust you'," Stiles pointed out and something cold seemed to close in around Derek's rib cage, causing his wolf to protest, whining and pawing inside him.

_Tell him._

Because he did. Oh, he did. More than anyone else, he trusted Stiles. He was the one person he had learned he could depend on. And his breathing had flattened as he stared at the boy, jaw locked and alarms ringing in his head because he'd been caught like a deer in headlights. He hadn't paid attention and now his inner wolf was fighting to win him over to confess to Stiles, while all he could do was sit motion- and speechless, face expression grave with its usual pinch of anger.

There wasn't any movement from Stiles either, staring him dead in the eye and this was why Derek always just stuck to banter and threats, so this couldn't happen. The seconds dragged on, the pressure weighing down on Derek and raising his panic along with his heartbeat until his eyes flashed red in distress. He was about to jump and run off if only that wouldn't make him seem like a wimp. Stiles took a step back at the change, a shudder of fear running through him for a second, arms uncrossing. It didn't take another second though where he huffed again and shook his head, regaining his firm posture, the passion heating in his eyes.

"Oh no. Nuh uh. You don't get to get to get all angry about that and go all alpha on my ass because that doesn't even make sense, ok? I'm the one who gets to be angry because I'm the one always there, always helping and even saving you. I care about you and and I trust you and I'm not afraid to admit it even though I shouldn't trust you at all, especially when you always act this evasive! We're working together here, it requires trust. But if you're gonna tell me that you don't trust me, don't ever tell me to trust you," he hissed harshly, letting all the anger and frustration, that he felt in his desire to be close to Derek, seep into his words and his gaze.

Derek's gaze hardened and his jaw tightened even more. He couldn't stand facing Stiles like this when his wolf was doing the same to him on the inside. It wasn't fair having to fight on both fronts. But his wolf never backed down and Stiles didn't care about how quickly he could hear Wolf breathing at the moment or how white his knuckles got as he clenched his hands. They had to go through with this. Stiles didn't want to go on with Derek acting like this.

The tension did reach a peak again as Derek abruptly stood, letting out a breath with just a hint of a growl. He watched Stiles just blink and keep his unwavering stance, determined as Derek took a step closer. His rapid heartbeat was easily beat by Stiles' now that he was this close. He could feel their breaths mingling in the little space between them and he could practically sense the vibrations of both their anger.

"Don't you get it," he forced out, slowly, each word a struggle, a confession he wanted to keep back. He didn't want to lose Stiles though. "I do. Okay?" He grunted, having to look away or lose the courage he had, the strength to say what his wolf wanted to say while keeping him at bay carefully. "You're a human, fighting the supernatural. You should already know what that means," his voice was strained and Stiles knew what it meant, as well as how tough this was for Derek but he needed to hear it and Derek needed to say it.

"I come to you for help despite you not being a werewolf. I go to Scott only because he's a werewolf but I come to you... I let you help - I ask for your help - because I know you're strong and smart enough. I -I trust you to take care of yourself while taking care of your part of the fight. I trust you to do what's right. I trust your opinion. I do... I do trust you." And Derek could hear himself, how his voice lost its hardness with every word, desperation finding its way into his tone instead, just like the fear wormed its way through him. He fought to keep his breaths steady and bit his tongue to be able to meet Stiles' eyes.

"I just- I'm not good at," he struggled to explain. "I didn't think I need to say-" he was saved from any further torture by Stiles, who was suddenly clinging to him, arms wrapped around him and chin on his shoulder. After the inital surprise, Derek then slowly felt the tension drain from him and he let out a big shuddering breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It wasn't until he felt Stiles pulling back that he realized he hadn't moved to reciprocate.

He hadn't hugged anyone for years and he wanted to hold on, just for a moment. He just couldn't admit or justify it. But he didn't need to because Stiles kept the grip, supported him with a smile as Derek wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and closed his eyes just for a second as his wolf breathed in and settled in the comforting scent of Little Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so, so very slow... almost a year and only 5 chapters :/  
> Love to you all tho, this would've never been more than a oneshot without you ♡
> 
> Edit(24.02.2015)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween~!!  
> I'm too stressed out, too tired to say anything but thank you from the bottom of my heart and enjoy x

Isaac said nothing about the way Stiles would stand too close to Derek, so close that their shoulders would brush too often for it to be occasional or about the way Derek didn't step back to create the distance he usually maintained. The beta noticed that the older male didn't seem as rigid when Stiles nudged the man, didn't tense up but relaxed into the touch. He didn't mention the way the two started smelling a lot like each other or how the looks that the teen in the red hoodie gave the oldest werewolf in the room could practically melt the whole building around them.

If he weren't in the room, he was sure that they'd have their hands on each other at all times. Not in a sexual way but for comfort, for strength. Contact was not something to be overlooked. It was essential, especially to a wolf. No one could go for long without a reassuring touch, a little gesture to show that one cared, but especially not a wolf that had grown up surrounded by other wolves. Contact was a necessity.

Isaac understood it even if he hadn't had such contact for the bigger part of his life. Maybe that was why he understood it so well - too well. He might have been a little jealous - very jealous - but he would be the last person to deny someone a little closeness. There was no doubt in his mind that Derek would immediately push Stiles away if he acknowledged whatever it was between them in any way and Stiles would carry the dejection in his scent for days. This needed to be and it was just something between the two. He didn't have an in on it nor was it any of his business.

Stiles was a touchy person, he didn't always seem to see the boundaries and Isaac suspected that it was really that ignorance which was the reason that Derek let the boy close. Isaac himself enjoyed even the smallest tap from Stiles, though he did get more than that regularly. He never got something as meaningful as a hug though, in which Derek indulged quite often now. Not that Isaac ever saw. Derek still never even smiled, his face never softened and his gaze stayed sharp as always. The alpha never showed any weakness before him.

When Isaac left though and Stiles stayed despite it not being necessary, there was a slight sag in his shoulders. Derek fought it, crossing his arms across his chest, stretching his shirt taught across his shoulders or glaring out the window or both. It was then that Stiles would casually lean on him while he talked. The topics never mattered, just like now where the teen discussed with himself what he'd read online about sailing. It was the steady stream of his voice along with his prominent presence that softened his muscles, eased out the tension until Derek leaned into the warmth and eventually wrapped his arms around the human, tucking his face into his shoulder with his eyes closed. Stiles continued talking, trying to seem unfazed because that's was how Derek relaxed most, he had realized, but his voice softened anyway as he reached up to run a hand up his broad back and let it rest on the back of his neck.

Stiles had been surprised at first when all that Derek really wanted was to cuddle. He'd be pulled flush against the mountain of a man, against whom Stiles felt like a twig. It was the werewolf with superhuman powers that was the frail one in this situation though, not even meeting his eyes when he silently demanded the affection that he craved. If Stiles was out to hurt Derek this would be the time. With some rightly placed words, he could have the powerful red eyed being break before him. Which he would never do. Ever. He was convinced that even if Derek were to damage him to no end, he couldn't ever hurt his Wolf. It was unthinkable.

Derek was already too broken. Sometimes Stiles was really worried about how thin the thread was that he was holding onto, how close it was to snapping.

 

~~ 

~~

 

Usually, Derek let him ramble and only occasionally let out a rumble from his chest to let Stiles know that he hadn't fallen asleep, even though he was absolutely positive that Derek had done so once or twice. Usually, Derek didn't pull back to stare at his face, which made Stiles too self-conscious to continue talking smoothly. He stumbled over the words and stuttered, the heat in his cheeks rising before he decided to turn away and fix his gaze on the wall, which helped him focus again. Ignoring the uneasy thoughts of wondering what Derek actually thought of him and if he was making a total fool of himself while talking, his words regained their earlier sturdiness. His heart didn't return to its steady rhythm though, rising in his throat instead and motivating his fingers to play with the werewolf's shirt.

"Stiles," came the quiet request. There was some kind of weight in it, unsaid words but the boy didn't know which exactly. He heard complaint in the tone and stilled his movements, trying to slow his heart beat - unsuccessfully. This did not satisfy Derek yet, who breathed a huff, the warm air raising the hairs on Stiles' neck. He found comfort in words though, the words not ceasing to stream out of him. If anyone would've asked what he was talking about, he wouldn't be able to tell them. It was mindless babble but hey, that's what he was best at. He had to have something to hold onto.

"Stiles." Now it was almost a whine. Stiles was sure that there was amusement laced in there but no matter what emotion Derek would express, he loved the way his name rolled off of Wolf's tongue. That was where his name belonged, that's where he wanted it to stay to hear it over and over again. "Shut up."

He'd gotten these exact words from Derek Hale before and it always had him doing the exact opposite, a reply always quick to spring from his tongue. But his tongue was numb in his mouth when the amount of fondness in Derek's voice registered in his brain. He tried to contain the hitching in his breath and the skipping of his heart but it was obvious in Derek's smile that he'd heard it all. Stiles didn't even have time to blush and flail because the apprehension just kept rising. There was something in the air, he couldn't tell what, but it buzzed through the air, crawling through his skin to race through his veins, making him want to jump up and pace and talk and just move, somehow, anyhow.

It was Derek that moved and not away but closer, pausing with just an inch between their faces, if even that much. He felt his Wolf rest his forehead against his and Stiles was ready to burst or maybe implode. Either way his heart was going to be the reason he fell apart, pumping the blood through his veins with such force that all Stiles heard was the rushing in his ears.

Derek's eyes were closed and he looked the exact opposite of how Stiles felt, so completely at ease. The only sign of tension was his grip on the younger human. It was just rigid enough to be called that and held him fast in place. Stiles was afraid that if he moved a muscle, the shift was going to break the embrace and ruin the moment, deny him of what was right in front of him. The soft lips that should be sliding against his. It wouldn't take much to connect their lips and relive what he'd experienced last Halloween. Stiles was so close to getting what he'd wanted from his Wolf all along, felt like maybe it was meant to be all along, but it came with a deep fear that he could ruin it all by merely blinking.

Derek couldn't help it. Now that he'd given in to the wolf inside him, giving himself up for the contact, the desire in him to just let go completely was ever the more stronger. It were the overwhelming instincts going against what his brain was warning him of. The struggle was burning in his chest, feeling like pounds of steel weighing down on him and practically tasting like it. All of Stiles' emotions that drenched the air he breathed with forced peacefulness, along with the amount of raw feelings inside him - it was hilarious. Not in a funny way but in a painful way and he chuckled lightly. As if that could ease the tension in the air around them, running through them, having his wolf pushing him closer to the teen, whining for more.

Little Red seemed particularly little in that moment, the insecurity in Stiles growing to an almost suffocating amount. It was enough to bring Derek to speak to the for once speechless boy.

"Breathe, Stiles," he told him, needing to speak his name repeatedly because his wolf couldn't believe it. Little Red was here, with him, in his arms. He was real and it was all he needed to forget the world for a while. The one thing that could cover up the dark emptiness inside that radiated pain without pause. The one thing that let him lower his walls and weapons and take the rest he so desperately needed. If his wolf could speak, all of its whines and sighs and huffs would be replaced by Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Soft and caring, gently, harshly, breathlessly, loudly, vividly, sadly, happily, gratefully, contently, tiredly - always just Stiles.

Stiles hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath like it was the only anchor to this dream, the way Derek was holding onto him. The reminder awoke him though and a jagged breath shuddered out of him as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply a couple of times in attempt to sort the chaos that had arisen in him. Derek could feel the calm seep into the boy even though Stiles was the definition of trapped energy. But it was the calm he craved deep inside and he threw caution into the wind, placing his lips against Stiles' securely.

A soft sound of need pulled itself from Stiles' throat and rang through Derek's ears as nothing but encouragement, giving him permission just like the hands that gripped him and were trying to do the impossible and pull him closer. He let their lips move against each other, a familiar action albeit being completely different from the greedy and lustful kiss they'd shared last time. This was warmth whereas the first had been heat, this was comfort and happiness.

Derek soon pulled back to hide his face in the crook of Stiles' neck again, his heart beating so hard against his ribs that he was sure Stiles could feel it. His wolf was clawing through him in protest because he just couldn't let go completely yet. He had practically felt the red seeping into his closed eyes and the claws reaching out from his fingertips. Breathing harshly he fought the roar down because the promise was there, in Little Red but it was too much, too soon, wrapping around his throat like a flame, choking him with the smell of ash.

It howled inside him loud and clear, a feeling that Wolf hadn't felt for so long, something that was too wonderful but was full of pain and he could even feel his eyes prick with tears because he had almost felt like he belonged - before he pushed all feelings down again, deep into the darkness again, into the pain - Little Red had almost felt like home.

 

~~

~~

 

Three days passed without any big events, with Stiles right where he needed to be, around Derek all the while. There were no further kisses though and it worried Stiles. What if the kiss had been an experiment and Derek hadn't liked? What if the cuddling wasn't meant to be anything more at all? The doubt burned through the boy intensely because he had been foolish enough to let his hopes get raised so easily. He was a little bitter about it, gazing down at Wolf in his arms, the way he was cowering in against him in an attempt to hide from the world and listening to his steady breathing.

 

It was working for Derek. All he needed was Stiles scent to fully envelop him and the simple sound of him being alive while being able to feel the sturdy body against him. He was still always careful. If he were to hold on as he wanted to, he would probably hurt the boy and so he held fast to control, needed to hold his composure while the wolf inside him hummed, content. This was safe, and soothing. This was simple. His wolf cried for more, but there was no need for it. The risk entailed hurting Stiles and that was not worth it. Everything and everyone Derek loved fell apart. Always. Nothing he held dear would ever be safe. So, he would never be allowed to let himself love.

 

It wasn’t easy. His jaw was clenched so hard that it ached and he would squeeze his eyes shut so tight that he saw spots. But it was for Stiles. And Little Red seemed alright with this arrangement. Derek wasn’t stupid, he could sense the emotions coming from him and he knew what they want. He just… he blocked it out, ignored it to the point that he didn’t know anymore. He didn’t need to know. It didn’t matter anyway.

 

That is, it didn’t matter until Stiles had enough of his own cowardice, enough of the agony of wanting to love Derek but not being able to and took matters into his own hands. Derek found Stiles pulling away from the embrace just enough to fit a hand between them to place it under his chin. His jaw tightened in panic because this was probably, the end to this comfort and he almost – almost let the whine from within wind its way out but he didn’t. He didn’t open his eyes either though because denial was easy. It was simple.

 

Instead of getting pushed back into reality, out of the gentle touch, there was a soft caress along his jaw as if Stiles wanted to draw out all the tension with the simple gesture and make Derek draw him in. He didn’t know why it worked but it did, letting him exhale quietly in time to give in to the light press of lips. There was no hesitation even if Derek knew he shouldn’t let this continue. It seemed so simple. Because it was. And he was too weak fight now to let the chance for something simple up when the alternative was to return to the real world where there was only death and disaster.

 

Except that I wouldn’t be that simple as soon as Stiles left and Derek was left alone under the reign of his thoughts which only listened to the guilt and the self-destruction in him, which had been his only working form of protection up till now. At the moment there were no walls up anymore though, Stiles had wound his way through them and had burst through the last bit with the kiss.

 

Derek could feel his confidence grow when he returned the kiss softly and he just let Stiles take the lead even though he was unexperienced. It wasn’t perfect, and the scent of nervousness grew a bit stronger as Stiles tried to move his lips the right way, to not press too eagerly or get too frantic. But it was just what Derek needed, sweet and softly encouraging. He didn’t let the him suffer much longer, soon putting more into the act and taking over the lead, which Stiles gratefully gave him, finally relaxing into the kiss with a soft moan. Derek savored it, his movements slow and passionate because yes, Stiles meant more to him than just being a human companion, kind of part of his pack and his emotional support. The wolf inside him just knew it instinctively and for now he embraced it because it just felt right.

 

Shifting their positions, he gently brought Stiles down on the couch with his head on the armrest as he held himself above him, careful not to lean onto the human. Werewolves were not lightweight after all. They were rather on the heavy side and he didn’t want to crush his Little Red. Stiles leaned into the hand that came to rest on the side of head, fingers reaching around to the back of his neck and thumb running alone his jawline when Derek pulled away to allow both of them a few seconds to breathe. Derek nuzzled the boy’s arm gently, breathing against his skin and hungrily drinking in his scent with deep lungful’s while the younger male held on around his neck.

 

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, so quiet that he wanted to pretend he hadn’t heard. He was afraid to break the silence, afraid of what may come. He should trust Stiles, let him voice whatever he needed to and give him whatever he requested. It also felt like that had already been the request and that was what he feared. Trailing his lips along his skin, he hummed in question as if he didn’t know what this was about, keeping his eyes shut. There was mutual understanding between them. They both knew what this was about and Derek knew he should trust Stiles on this one but his experience with trust remained a fall he couldn’t easily take.

 

Stiles’ fingers ran through his hair, soothingly before he was guided forward to another soft kiss and Derek would’ve thrown himself headfirst into the cold water that was bound to burn him later on now, since the ice was broken but Stiles wouldn’t let it. He pulled back to murmur a quiet, “Please.” Fear clutched at Derek but he masked it because that was something he was good at that. Pretending he had no emotions, no fear - that was familiar. Never a very welcoming place but at least he knew what to do without doubting himself.

 

He knew he would do this for Stiles before he even managed to persuade himself and Stiles watched the expressionless face – which would’ve worried him if it wasn’t Derek’s default expression for everything except when he got angry and his features hardened even more – for a couple seconds, giving the werewolf time. He was not always a patient man, his liveliness not allowing it but patience meant no pressure. If there was any more pressure on Derek than already weighed heavily on his shoulders, it would hurt him and he would retreat back into himself, into the dark and away from the warmth.

 

Derek wanted to pretend that he was okay with it, okay with how when he opened his eyes, Stiles was staring into orbs that were not their usual faint hazel color couples with a light greenish shine but had a bright, violent red leaking into the color. His breath shuddered, contradicting his unwavering expression and breaking his composure, and emphasized the tension that had returned to Derek’s shoulders. Stiles didn’t react, which was settling. The red eyes, indicating Derek’s animalistic side and his struggle with control, actually made the sheriff’s son smile, who was in a way proud that he could provoke something in the werewolf that was strong enough to break through the iron strong resolve. He knew that Derek would never hurt him, knew he was safe because the embrace was gentle and the touches soft, nothing even near to something a moon crazy beast would do. Derek would never be a beast in his eyes and to prove that he really didn’t mind, in case his unchanged heartbeat wasn't enough, he pulled him in for another meeting of their lips.


End file.
